Sakura and the Secret Admirer
by Mon-Chi-Chi
Summary: It is Sakura's birthday, but Syaoran has forgotten all about it. Or has he? Read and find out. And then reveiw please!


Mon-Chi-Chi: I hope you like this little story I wrote. I'm in the process of writing another one so I put a short one for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the well-loved show Cardcaptor Sakura, No matter how hard I wish that I did......._  
  
On with the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I, Sakura Kinomoto, walked sadly through the rain. It was my birthday, and Syaoran hadn't  
  
even remembered. He has been acting so strange recently. Whenever I talk to him, he just  
  
starts stuttering and can't seem to talk. And he turns bright red, then he runs away. I just can't  
  
seem to see the problem. He always goes places with me, and (tries to,) talk to me, but he  
  
can't even remember my birthday? How could he do something like that? I love him so much.  
  
  
  
I ran up the steps of the front of my house and through the door to my bedroom. Or at least  
  
that's where I was trying to go. On the front porch was a letter. Addressed to me. I picked it  
  
up. It said "For Sakura." I opening it up. Inside it said. "I've watched you always from afar,  
  
chasing you, but never catching up. Follow the clues through the letters to get to me. First of  
  
all, go to the place where the penguins live. There Tomoyo will meet you and give you your  
  
next clue. Signed, Your true love."  
  
Well, it couldn't hurt to try. At least it will keep my mind off of Syaoran for a few minutes.  
  
Hmmmmmmm. "Where the penguins live." The zoo? Somehow, I didn't think that's what it  
  
meant. Penguin Park! That must be it! I quickly ran inside and grabbed my roller skates and  
  
headed for the park. On top of the slide was Tomoyo. I ran to her. "Tomoyo- chan. Have you  
  
got the...?" I asked. She held up a letter. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan. Who is it from? I really  
  
want to know!" She just smiled and pointed to the envelope. It said, "Dear Sakura-chan, my  
  
helpers are silent, just follow the clues. At the end of the hunt they will speak again. Go to the  
  
highest place in your dreams to meet Eriol. Love, your secret admirer." I looked up at  
  
Tomoyo. "That would be Tokyo tower, wouldn't it?" Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Tomoyo  
  
handed me some money and a note attached to it. "You will need this money to get in," It  
  
said. Great! I skated as fast as I could to the bus stop so I could get to the tower. A few  
  
minutes later, I arrived. Nobody was around the front of the building, so I decided to go up. In  
  
the observation deck, (standing by the snack bar,) was Eriol. "Konnichiwa, Hiragiizawa-san!"  
  
He just nodded, and passed me the letter. "Meet Yukito at a fishy place to get your finale  
  
clue." I thought for a moment. I know! The aquarium! I went as fast as I could, now hooked  
  
on this little chase, and found Yukito standing outside of the building. He passed my the finale  
  
letter, smiled, then ran away. I stood blinking at him for a few seconds before I remembered  
  
the last letter. I ripped the top open, and pulled out the paper. "Follow the footsteps that  
  
Yukito has made. I will see you there." I looked at the ground and saw that there were white  
  
footprints the size of Yuki's shoes. I followed them. I went slowly, just in case I missed one. I  
  
walked, and walked, until I came to........Syaoran's house? I knocked on the door. Syaoran  
  
answered it and said, "Sakura, come for a walk with me for a minute. I need to tell you  
  
something." We walked on until we came to Penguin Park. "Sakura......I........I.......I love  
  
you." "Syaoran, I love you too." "I'm sorry I made you sad by "forgetting" your birthday, but  
  
didn't you like it better this way? And I really should have gotten you a-" I cut him off with a  
  
kiss. "It's ok, Syaoran. Really." And we walked arm in arm back to my house, where  
  
hopefully, we would live happily ever after.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Mon-Chi-Chi: Well, did you like it? No? I didn't think so. It was really bad. The other one which I will type in a week or so (the first chapter,) is doing much better than this one is. Please review if you acctually read this. Lol. 


End file.
